Angel Mortal Game
by quartz cuboid
Summary: [Sorato] What happens when "playboy cum singer" Yamato picks Sora's name during an Angel Mortal Game? And what happens if he's also out to ruin her?[Chapter 3 up]
1. Your Mortal

Kibou no Tenshi Hem. Don't ask. The idea just popped in. Sorato mainly. So if you don't like Sorato, don't come and say," EEW! SORATO SUCKS!" I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. If you don't like Sorato, why are you reading this then? To make voodoo dolls? Anyway, on to the story… their ages…um…16. Ok? And they've never met. Take note of that. Oh yeah, Taichi's in this fic, too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorato or Digimon. And no, you can't sue me for mental brain damage done to because of this fic. 

Angel Mortal Game

Your Mortal

Her locker door swung open. Crashed against the wall.

 The redhead checked her schedule and dropped her mathematics books in the neatly organised locker. "Homeroom …okay…" Grabbing her books needed, she hurried off, worried of being late. Mumbling algebraic equations to herself, unknowingly, she bumped into someone. Fell. 

"Ow…" Groaning, she tried dragging herself off the ground but pain struck her each time she heaved herself. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried once more. Unbearable pain. Sighing, she opened her eyes, long eyelashes sweeping through the air, revealing a pair of bright ruby eyes. A hand with fingers extended was in front of her. Slowly, she looked up. A blonde, a somewhat familiar blonde with rather ravishing boyish looks was looking at her, his eyes cold and blue. His hair was styled in a weird manner, and his figure protruded from his shirt. Grateful for this unexpected help, she took his hand and wobbling a bit, she got up.

"Thanks." Brushing her sleeve, she gave him a warm grin, quite oblivious of the clock ticking away. He said nothing, did nothing, and showed no expression. Silence. Then her mind clicked and the gears got in place. Looking at her watch, she froze. "Oh no! Homeroom started! I'm late!" Hastily she picked up the books on the floor, and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind. The blonde stared at her. Then he heard the rustling of paper. Looked down. A booklet of paper with meticulous writing was at his brown boots, bearing the owner's name. Bending down, he picked it up. "Takenouchi Sora, Class 4-8." He read it out loud with a clear, pleasant voice. With a smirk, he tossed the booklet up and caught it just as it fell. "Hmm…Takenouchi Sora…interesting." 

The teacher's eyebrow rose. Sora bowed her head, waiting in silence. The class sat, with abated breath. Finally she spoke. "Seiijun sensei… gomen nasai." The young teacher swished her long brown highlighted hair to the back of her head. Wearing a white blouse which looked too small, apparently, showing a bit of cleavage, her short black skirt deemed inappropriate by the school was creased. Her lavender eyes struck Sora. Misty, foggy, giving her a mysterious outlook. She was around their ages, teaching them almost everything.  

 "Hmm. I'll forgive you. Go to your seat now, Takenouchi." Sora put on a poker face, not letting anyone see her feelings about the teacher. Beautiful she was, but yet somewhat cheap and slutty. "Hai…arigatou, sensei." Her khaki shoes hit the floor lightly each time she took a step. Finally reaching her seat with doodles on the desk, she sat. "Class, there is a new student coming today. I want you to be a good example to him. And don't you dare try anything on him if he's a dweeb or whatever. He's rather late…" Tapping away at her watch, the teacher looked out of the window. Murmurs were heard, like the cheeping of crickets at night. Suddenly, the door slid open. A blonde stood there, waiting for the cue to get in. Immediately, the whole class stared.

He turned his head around the class. "Hmm…no real good babes here…except for one." His gaze rested upon Sora, unknowingly staring out of the window, innocent and in her own way, beautiful. 

Her hair gently touched her slender shoulders, a soft tone of orange. Her ruby eyes were quite blank, expressionless, just staring out of the windows. A red hairclip was pinned, keeping her fringe away from her eyes, but it also looked like a significant sign of beauty. Her build was slender, with curves at the right places. She had nice, thin lips, a luscious shade of dark pink. Her nose was not too small, not too big. She was a near-to-perfect beauty, though her gaze was not as friendly as it was just now. The teacher stood there, momentarily stunned at who it was. She gaped, gasped. Sora broke her gaze outside and looked at her. 

"I…Ishida Yamato!?" 

The name rang a bell in Sora's mind.  Yes, it was Ishida Yamato, vocalist of the Teenage Wolves, the highly popular band, and here he was standing at their classroom! Immediately, the teacher pulled him in and stuttering, she introduced him to the class. Sora, deciding it was nothing important, focused her attention outside the window. Yamato, seeing that Sora was not paying attention to him, the God of rock and J-pop. No one, not even his manager had ignored him. Yet now, a girl, an ordinary girl was doing that. Determined to make Sora notice him, he took over. "Excuse me." All the girls swooned, going all lovey-dovey. She being the only exception. "As everyone would know, I'm from the Teenage Wolves. The band will be holding a concert and we will give free tickets to the first 5 we, or rather I, choose. So those who would want to join please come and see me during recess. Thanks." 

Percentage of class swooning over Yamato: 99.5% excluding boys.

"Thank you Ishida-sam-err, no. Ishida, please choose a seat. His eyes scanned over to Sora's area, ignoring the other girl's pleading eyes to sit near them as soon the sentence was said. One seat, right behind Sora, was vacant. Briskly, he walked over and stopped at her desk. 

"You dropped your homework, Takenouchi." Abruptly Sora briskly turned, took her homework, thanked him and turned back to her activity. 

Now, percentage of class glaring at Sora: 99.5 excluding boys. 

Getting comfortable in his seat, Yamato took out his blue hard-cover notebook. 

_Year 2005—Targets_

_-Seiijun sensei. She's sexy._

_-Girl at front door. Dunno her name. Sure a hot cutie. _

_-Ultimately, Takenouchi Sora. She captivated me at the first sight. And I like that. I want to ruin her innocence, to ruin her._

Slamming shut the notebook, he looked at her. Engrossed in her work, he thought, looking at her, imagination going wild, let loose. Licked his lips, a mild movement. Unfortunately, a pair of chocolate coloured eyes saw this. Obstinate, raged eyes.  

"Alright, class. We are going to play the Angel Mortal Game again this year, so please write your name on a piece of paper." Yanking out a piece of paper from his notebook, he glanced at Sora briefly. She was scavenging for a tiny piece of paper, hunting for one, but none. Grabbing the opportunity, he tore another piece and tossed it to her. Surprised, but contented and glad, she said," Thanks, Ishida." Here's my chance, thought the blonde-haired boy, and said," Say, Takenouchi, would you take me on a school tour later? I don't know this place." Writing her name, she handed it to the leader and said," Yeah, sure, why not?" The same pair of brown eyes was looking, inspecting their every movement. Laughter, chatter. He knew. What Ishida Yamato was up to. And he would sabotage his plan, no matter what. Straightening the creased paper in his sweaty palm, he saw the words, "Ishida Yamato."

Yamato smiled at the rep giving him the paper and letting the rep swoon over him, he looked at his paper. "Takenouchi Sora." He smirked, an evil grin.

"Great. Now for some fun."

Kibou no Tenshi Huh, that was my first Sorato fanfic chapter! Sniff, sniff. *Gets hanky out * Now, sniff, please review! And I know I'm evil. You don't need to tell me. Arigatou~

Ja!


	2. Kissing? No Way! ll Fragments of Memorie...

Kibou no Tenshi Sniff…I'm so happy! 13 reviews…sniff… Thanks, all you people! I really appreciate it! Hope you do see this! Anyway, some of you were asking me what the Angel Mortal game is. Well, it is a game which you pick a name at random, and write messages to that person, but you do not reveal your identity to him or her. It's kinda fun, but if you pick someone you don't like, heh heh heh... 

Daisuke Finally, ME, pretty lil' MOI, the reason of your existence, the ruler of all, the greatest legends of all legends, is BA-* Gets clobbered *

Kibou no Tenshi Ignore him. He has a one-track mind. And I use two hyphens for thoughts, by the way. I use brackets for A/N.

Disclaimer: Then what's a disclaimer for? Hehe… And yes, I do not own Digimon.

[Warning: This chapter might be a bit "hentai".] 

Kissing!? No Way! ll Fragments of Memories ll

"Alright, class. We are going to play the Angel Mortal Game again this year, so please write your name on a piece of paper." Yanking out a piece of paper from his notebook, he glanced at Sora briefly. She was scavenging for a tiny piece of paper, hunting for one, but none. Grabbing the opportunity, he tore another piece and tossed it to her. Surprised, but contented and glad, she said," Thanks, Ishida." Here's my chance, thought the blonde-haired boy, and said," Say, Takenouchi, would you take me on a school tour later? I don't know this place." Writing her name, she handed it to the leader and said," Yeah, sure, why not?" The same pair of brown eyes was looking, inspecting their every movement. Laughter, chatter. He knew. What Ishida Yamato was up to. And he would sabotage his plan, no matter what. Straightening the creased paper in his sweaty palm, he saw the words, "Ishida Yamato."

Yamato smiled at the rep giving him the paper and letting the rep swoon over him, he looked at his paper. "Takenouchi Sora." He smirked, an evil grin.

"Great. Now for some fun."

[Homeroom]

Scanning the class to make sure that everyone had gotten a scrap of paper, and also taking this opportunity to ogle at Yamato, Seiijun sensei exclaimed, rather careful with her words," Now, class, I will distribute envelopes made out of fabric to you and that is going to be your mailbox for your angel to put messages in. This game is going to last for a whole year, so I don't want to see you swapping or exchanging pieces with other people, ok? You can decorate your mailbox and write a message to your mortal if you want to for the rest of homeroom. And Ishida, I want to see you for your particulars. Come with me." Leaving the rep to pass out envelopes to disinterested pupils, as all of them(except Sora) were sighing and gazing (and the boys glaring and staring) at the handsome blonde as he walked out, giving a final glance at Sora receiving her envelope from the rep, who almost tripped over her bag, too busy drooling at him. Once they were out, he asked the teacher. "You meant it, didn't you?" She just looked at him. Walked to the staff room, walking right past him. 

"The good parts after your particulars, bad boy." Her voice was in a faint whisper, yet it portrayed the naughtiness and her flirtatious behaviour. 

A thick glob of glitter glue fell onto the paper. Red smudged the purple fabric paint. Sora gasped. "Gosh…" Suddenly, a guy wearing blue, white-striped track pants came up. "Mind if I join you?" Sora looked up. Her expressionless look swiftly turned into a look of happiness. "Taichi!" Immediately she grabbed a vacant chair. The brunette flashed his shining, white teeth at her and sat. Taichi. Yagami Taichi. The captain of the soccer team, hugely popular. He always seemed to have a group of fangirls following him about, swooning at him. Handsome, good-looking, or whatever to describe him. At least he was not stuck-up like most popular people. Sora returned the smile and tried carefully to scrape off the glitter glue, using an ice-cream stick, gently removing the red hardened glob of glue. Taichi looked at Sora. 

--Gosh, she's really beautiful. Not like drop-dead gorgeous, but she's somehow better than that. She doesn't flaunt, flirt, and try to act slutty or anything. Now like those girls. She's really…really…innocent. I doubt she even knows that her world is going to be changing drastically. Ishida Yamato. I'm never going to let that happen. To Sora. Especially Sora. Wait, why her especially? Why…? What's happening?

The redhead was choosing paints, picked blue, squeezed it out on a piece of tissue, then on the rough fabric. Her eyes were crimson, her lashes long. He had never taken any real notice of that. Her lips were a nice shade of pink, dark but again, not so dark to the point as if she had put on lipstick. They were nice and slender, exposing a bit of her straight teeth. Suddenly, her lips. They seemed so tempting. So delicious. 

--If only my mouth could taste those lips…NO! What am I thinking? She's only my best friend! Besides, she only sees me as a best friend… what can I expect from her? But I've never felt this way before…Am I…Am I…

"Am I in love with her?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Heh heh, squiggles and asterisks. Now, let's get back to Yamato because I know people will blast me for this if I don't write about Yama…]

The pen tip moved. After each move, there was a new word meticulously written in bold black ink. The lavender purple eyes followed his bony fingers about. Yamato felt uneasy, for a weird reason. His sapphire eyes immediately flashed back to the paper, concentrating fully. The lavender eyes still haven't took themselves off him, still staring at his face, his fingers. Finally, he finished the form with mixed feelings of excitement and guilt somehow, he passed the paper to her, his hand outstretched. Her eyes turned, naturally, to his paper, and took it, touching his hand in the process as well. Yamato flinched. Took a step back.

--Huh? Her hand…it's as though she has magic or something…it shocked me…rather it gave my heart gave a jolt. Her hand…it's so smooth. Nice. But I feel guilt when I look at her…I wonder why.

Seiijun sensei put the paper on the desk. Her thin, fragile body seemed like it could crack, break into a million of pieces just there. Her hair touched her back, a few loose strands coming to the front, playfully flying about. The rest of her hair was partially clipped up with a sliver pin, showing her layered hair. Her amethyst eyes were looking at the priceless paper with his address, cell phone number and so on. Aware that he was looking at her, examining her. She put down the paper. Walked to him, her clogs making noise each time they hit the floor board.

"You know something, Ishida? You're the first person." 

Yamato stared. She continued. 

"You're the first person who ever asked me like that. Most people are direct, just asking me straight how much I would take. My reputation isn't that good."

[Fragments of Memories-FF8. It's very fitting.]

Yamato turned his head down, aware of the discomfort lurking around. She looked at him. Suddenly she moved her slender fingers to her blouse and undid a button. Blue eyes slowly shifted to the white blouse, not looking up.

--I feel guilty…but why? I don't dare…do it to her. I don't understand. Ishida Yamato, you're a player and a rock star. You have no reputation but you're respected by loads of girls. You fooled around so many times. You're not a virgin. Unlike Sora…Takenouchi Sora…redhead…pretty…eyes that matched her hair, except darker…HUH!? Ishida Yamato, she's just like the others. Ruin her and just go. She'll drop her mask and reveal herself… but that's why you wanna ruin her. Ruin everyone. Father…mother…why…?

Yamato shot up when he saw a white blouse falling to the ground. His guts flew away. He lost all interest. Seiijun sensei looked at him, her breasts scantily covered with a white sports bra, the buckle of her skirt loose. They were quite big, unexpected of a skinny woman like her. Yamato diverted his attention to the floor.

--Father, Mother, no matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you ruined my childhood, I know something embedded deep in my heart. I can never ever do that. I taught myself to be independent-in the wrong way. Takeru [WHOOT!]…I've let you down. If you're here, staring at this scene, you will hate me. Loathe me. I taught myself to be cold, uncaring, hurtful, to put on a mask which no one would pierce through.  Yes, I played with girls. I just couldn't, or didn't understand why…did you ruin Takeru and me. Divorce. What a hateful word. You hurt me, so I want to hurt others. Ruin them, just like what you've done to me. Ruin their life. And mine.

Why is Seiijun sensei so much like me? She's the female me. Her reputation isn't that good. She's just like me, a living robot, who only needs food, like a human, walks and runs like a human, but our hearts…is as cold and hard as stone. Silvery metal. "You meant that, didn't you?" Why…did I say that? Father…Mother…you meant that didn't you? You meant to break Takeru's heart right? My heart too…You two dropped your mask and revealed yourselves…hurting Takeru and me in the process.

[Flashback. The scene where Yamato and Takeru are separated.]

Mr Ishida: Yamato.

Yamato: Dad! I don't want to!

Mr Ishida: …Let's go.

Yamato: NO! I don't want to leave Takeru!

Ms Takaishi: Yamato…Takeru…

Takeru: Brother! Are you ever going to come back with Daddy? Meet mum and me some time again!

Yamato: …Takeru. Good bye. Take care of yourself. Remember not to eat too many sweets. You remember the story I told you about the girl who loved to eat sweets? You wouldn't want to end up like her right?

Takeru: Yes, big brother! Good bye! I don't wanna have ca-ve-ties [cavities. Don't forget, he's so young.] like Akiko!

Yamato: Takeru…

Ms Takaishi: Yamato…take good care. 

Yamato: …… Yes…mom.

* They walk off with each kid in hand, with Takeru staring at Yamato and vice versa. *

[ Flashback ends ]

"Takeru… father…mother…" Yamato whispered. 

--No, I won't do this to her. She's a broken soul like me. 

His hands extended for her arm, and grabbed it. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, rather seductively. 

He took the white blouse and stood up. Covered her, buttoning up for her. She stepped back, a little surprised. Yamato stood, not smiling, not frowning. They looked at each other. Stared into each other eyes. Ocean blue met faint lavender. Finally, his mouth opened.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

Kibou no Tenshi Finally…I thought I will never get this done. Well, thanks for reading, and I'm gonna watch Lightyears now. Bye! And please review! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, reviewers! 

Ja~  


	3. Heaven or Hell

Kibou no Tenshi I see I've been slacking for a loooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg time, so I will update. Anyway, school is busy and all, people, please don't kill me.

Daisuke And I have finally healed from my injuries! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, THEN DON'T HIT THE GREAT DAI- * Gets clobbered by many shoes*

Kibou no Tenshi Hehe. Okay, I'm a bit brain dead. And thanks for the reviews, reviewers! Inconnu, thanks too! And yea, your physic abilities ROCK. Haha.

Disclaimer: Hey, I thought I said I don't own Digimon…anyway, it would be a shame to own Daisuke. 

[I'm sorry if the last chapter put down a lot of you, but it's rated PG-13 for a reason….]

Heaven/Hell

His hands extended for her arm, and grabbed it. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, rather seductively. 

He took the white blouse and stood up. Covered her, buttoning up for her. She stepped back, a little surprised. Yamato stood, not smiling, not frowning. They looked at each other. Stared into each other eyes. Ocean blue met faint lavender. Finally, his mouth opened.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________

 [The staff room. Did I mention it's her own little office, locked?]

"Can you tell me about yourself?" 

-Me…? Why do you want to know? It's not your business…. [Seiijun sensei] 

He looked at her earnestly, hands slowly leaving the clean white blouse, retreating to a comfortable position on his knees.

-Ishida…it's none of your business. What kind of childhood I had…it's none of your business….but why…you can't help, can you…? You only can helplessly listen, but it will never do anything to my current status, will it…liars, all of you…saying that pouring out your troubles will make you feel better…but if you listen, it won't help…it will never help…liars. I hate. Liars.

She collapsed on the ground, her knees weak. Her eyes suddenly felt misty and foggy. She started to raise a hand, but a blue handkerchief rubbed against her eyes before she could. She looked up. Yamato was there, in the same position she was in, crouching down, holding a damp blue handkerchief in his hands, looking at her in a kindly way, which made her flinch. 

-No one…treated me like this before…I'm just a used object, to be thrown after usage…just take off that mask. Stop that. I'm not used to it. 

There he stood, still gazing at her with that same kind look, blue eyes somewhat smiling and warm. She could not stand it anymore.  

"Just when do you plan to stop? I'm only here for you as a toy, trash, nothing else! What makes you think you have the right to probe into my personal matters? It's none of your business…..get lost. Out of my life. Just go. "Her shoulders shook with rage, anger. Her long hair swished around, as her head moved. Her hands, her fingers, were clenched up in a menacing position. Yamato didn't say anything. He just continued looking, gazing into the other's eyes. Lavender. Loneliness. Hurt. Betrayal. Anger. Sadness.  The girl felt traumatized. She shifted herself a bit back, fearful of Yamato. He didn't move. Just looked. Stared.  She felt frightened. Useless. A pair of eyes following her, trying to read her inner secrets, her inner pain. Anger flared up in her. She stood up. He followed suit. 

A cold blow left his cheek red hot, hot as her anger, cold as the tiled floor. Sprawled on the floor. 

-I can't give up. I can't let her suffer in pain. I must know. I must help. Because….I am. Me. The lone wolf. Sadness.

He got up. Everything was a blur. He felt himself moving forward, going north, and he felt himself lurching forward, grabbing the lady. 

-Warmth. Not ice. Warmth. I am going to heal your broken, shattered soul. We are the same. 

The tender taste of her lips was the thing that engulfed him, that poured out the thoughts in his mind to her. 

-We are one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Yea, we need a break from mushiness and adult stuff once in a while. The class now.]

"Finally!" A glob of purple paint oozed out of the bottle. It splattered the neatly decorated once-white envelope. Sora moaned. "Oh…it has to turn out wrong at the last stage every time, does it?" Laughing, the brunette accompanying her reached out for her envelope. "Hey, don't be so sad. I'll fix it for you. Here." Taking the object from her like a precious jewel, he laid it out flat on the desk. "Let's see…hmm…yep, this part needs to be scraped off." Yanking an ice-cream stick, he did it gingerly, carefully. Sora looked on at the activity. 

-Taichi…he's so sweet. Even when we were young, he used to do everything that I asked him to do, even when I was joking around. Sure, he has changed in height and looks over the years, but he's still as sweet as ever. Wonder why, though, he never got a girlfriend. I mean, almost three-quarters of the school loves him, or are head over heels in love with him. Hmm….reminds me…he used to be rather popular when he was 12…I even got into a quarrel with one of them…

[Flashback: When Taichi and Sora were 12, in their classroom last time.] 

Taichi: Hey, Sora!

Sora: *Turns around* Wha? Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me.

Taichi: Hehe, no problem. Oh, I'm going for some food now. You wanna come along?

Sora: Umm, I have to finish a report. Go on without me. 

Taichi…okay.

*Taichi leaves the classroom and nearly bumps into this girl called Miharu* 

Taichi: *grabs her in time as she falls* Oops, sorry. Are you okay?

Miharu:*Blushes* I'm okay, Yagami-kun. 

*Taichi leaves*

Miharu: Um…Takenouchi....I need to talk to you…in private.

Sora: Huh? There's no one in class, what do you wanna say?

Miharu: Umm…well, you see, I really like………..well, like…………..

Sora: Who? 

Miharu: Ireallylikeyagamiverymuch.

Sora: Wha? I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that please?

Miharu:*Blushes REAL red* I REALLY LIKE YAGAMI TAICHI OF CLASS 6-2!!! I  REALLY DO LIKE HIM VERY MUCH!!!

Sora: Umm…I thought you said this was in private…umm…so you just want to tell me you like Taichi? 

Miharu: Well, you and him are pretty close…may I ask you something?

Sora: What?

Miharu: Will you…will you…share him with others? He's always with you and well, you two always do stuff together. Rarely will you ever talk to the other girls, except for Tachikawa Mimi, in class 5-1 or Nakashima Ai from 6-3, and that's because you two are sports freaks! You always hang out with him, go out with him, even when you go home he's with you! Give him back please!

Sora: *Flies into a rage* I never snatched him away from anyone! It's just that you don't have the courage! How can you blame me when it's you all the time! How can you…go ask him yourself! I've never stopped you or anyone else! 

Miharu: ……* steps out of the class silently* 

Miharu: Never mind Takenouchi. You will never own up.

Sora: What do I have to own up for? I didn't do anything. What should I own up for?

Miharu: If...if…there wasn't a person like you on this earth it would be fine! *Runs out*

Sora: …what did I do…why…why do I always end up offending people….

[Flashback ends] 

-Heh, but in the end she did tell Taichi…and he rejected her. Really a pity, when she's pretty and nice. But why did he do that? It seems that he was always waiting for someone, but I just couldn't figure out who he was waiting for all the time.  No point figuring it out anyway. It's sure not going to be me, because, well, because. Oh, he's done.

Handing over the envelope with removed bits of purple paint on the table, he flashed her a grin." There, done." Her hand reached out for the envelope, extending her long fingers. 

-Wow…her hands are real long. So are her fingers. Taichi, she's holding out her hand. Grab this chance, Taichi! It's now or never. 

The fingers were inching closer as each sweat drop came down on his slender neck, finally they reached their destination and took the object out of his hands gently, brushing against his fingers in the process. 

- Smooth as silk…beautiful…I felt like I was in heaven at that very moment her fingertips brushed past mine. I wish…I was in heaven though. I don't want to tell her about Ishida, she'll be hurt. I don't wanna tell her about her true parentage… I don't wanna make my troubles hers. Heaven. My destination. A place without pain. 

He looked at the girl. She was admiring the piece of handicraft, holding it up to the light, ruby eyes shining with pleasure and delight. The eyes. They hid all the traces of sadness and loneliness. They hid her frequent questionings to herself about her father. They hid everything she hated and cried about. 

- Heaven…a place without pain…a place fit for me. And you. My heaven on Earth. Odaiba, planet earth.  

"Sora, do you wanna go to heaven…with me?" 

Kibou no Tenshi Yea, I have PLANNED something….hehehe…okay, a bit retarded sounding…hmm…you will find out about Sora's problems later, I guess. And I must say something…I know I am a super slacker, but school is driving me crazy…yea, and please review!  Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! Till the next time! 


End file.
